A Hero and his Heroine
by purpleducki88
Summary: HarryGinny songfic based on HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls. Warning! Extreme HG fluff ahead!


**(A/N: This my first songfic, and I'm soooo excited. This song, Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls, always reminds me of Harry and Ginny. Plus, I just love this song. **_**Italics are song lyrics.**_** Regular is fluff. Enjoy my fluffy oneshot!)**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

Harry bolted down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. It had been a month since he had defeated Voldemort, and all he wanted was to be with her. Her, the girl who made shivers run up and down his spine every time they touched. Her, who had taught the boy-who-lived to love once more. Her, Ginny, who he had not been able to hold for more than a year, which was killing him.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the sky. He leaned on a tree down by the lake. The sky, the dark, boundless sky, mirrored his emotions. A storm was quietly brewing. He, Harry, was quietly brooding over the loss of Ginny.

He often came to this spot to think. The fresh air, the quiet atmosphere, the silently whipping wind. He was able to feel at peace. Almost.

_  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line_

He had always thought that he was the strong one, the hero. It was his job, and his job alone to save the world. Never mind what it cost him.

_  
But not this time  
_

But, damn, he thought to himself, screw that. I want Ginny. I NEED Ginny. NOW.

_  
Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

Harry, lost in thought, didn't notice a small, sleek figure come up behind him.

"Harry?"

He knew that voice; it was a voice once full of passion. Now, the passion was still there, but withered away. It was as if life had sucked it out, like a dumpy boy trying to suck the last bit of milkshake through a straw rather noisily.

It startled him, to hear her like that, and to know he was the cause.

"Ginny."

It was not a question, but a statement. He had been waiting for a chance to actually talk to her for a month now; no, longer. More than a year. He had been waiting for this, the fleeting chance to get back together since the moment the words _I can't be with you any more_ had been forced unwillingly out of his mouth.

"Ginny…I-I'm sorry."

"Harry," she whispered, moving closer and softly smiling, "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, Gin. There is. I broke your heart, and mine in the process, to chase things I wasn't even sure existed."

"I know. I understand. All I want now is to be with you."

Her words, though simple and softly spoken, where purely from her heart. He could see it in her eyes. There was hurt, to be sure, and pain; there was also love, burning deep inside of her, and understanding, she knew what he said softly to her in the blustery darkness was true.

Both looked at each other. No more words were said, but their eyes were alight with passion. They slowly inched, agonizingly slow to Harry, closer until their lips were but millimeters away. And then…they kissed. Both learned, that night, that they could never love another as much as they did right now. It was a match made in heaven.__

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Later, they made their way slowly to Gryffindor tower stopping here and there to make up for all the time lost on pain and suffering.

It was during one of the times they were walking in comfortable silence.

"Gin?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"You know, everyone always says I have a hero complex, because I always want to save everyone. I think you might have one, too."

"And how do you figure that?"

"You always save me. From myself."__

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal

Harry stopped trying to make sense of why he loved her so much; there were too many reasons to count. All he had to do was look in her eyes and her found about a hundred. It was almost like he was stealing moments from another person's life; he always thought he would never have anything as wonderful as her. Ginny heartily agreed, to an extent. She always knew he deserved better than what he had. She just hoped she could give it to him.

_  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

No one could deny it; they both had a past, as all creatures do. Granted, they had had a worst past, together and apart, than most creatures combined. If they could persevere, they knew they could have a better life, the best life, together.

_  
You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  


While he was looking for the horcruxes, Harry couldn't help himself; his thoughts mainly centered on her waves of crushed cherry, her eyes of chocolate brown. This was occasionally interrupted by the hallows or Voldemort or something evil, but thinking about going back to her kept him alive. He so wished that she was with them. He scorned himself for thinking that. At this point, it felt like a sin to think about putting her in such danger. The sweetest sin there is, that is.

_  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

She had been his weakness from the first moment they kissed. Even thought it made Ron go completely crazy, he was in love with his best mate's little sister. After his failure to succeed with Cho Chang, he forgot all about girls for a while, until Ginny came along. It made him feel so alive, just to see her smiling face morning, noon, and night. Their love was simple. Harry knew, with Ginny's help, that he could have the best life; he was no longer jaded.

**(A/N: OMG, I nearly cried while writing this. I know there's some lyrics I left out, but this was all I felt I needed. This is such a great song, go buy it now! I know this was extremely sappy and fluffy, but you're just gonna have to deal with that, and please, review. Love you guys!)**


End file.
